This patent relates to a stabilizer device for an automobile or other vehicle and more particularly to a stabilizer device having an elastic inflatable bag.
The prior art is cognizant that inflatable rubber or rubber-like bags positioned within a coil spring function to provide axial compression and have been used as spring booster devices or suspension devices in automobiles. The prior art contains a number of various patents which show the use of elastomeric air cells incorporated together with springs and other devices to provide stabilizing operation.
See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,359,047 issued on Nov. 4, 1958 to F.B. Easton. This patent shows a spring suspension for an automobile where rubber air cells are employed in conjunction with the suspension system. In any event, the air cells in this particular application are held by means of flange plates which are vulcanized to the air cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,781 entitled SELECTIVELY VARIABLE PRESSURE APPARATUS . . . by D. M. Pemberton, issued on Jan. 19, 1960. This patent shows an inflatable rubber bag which is mounted between a pair of springs and coacts with a bottom plate having a wall deforming portion. The apparatus is a spring booster or stabilizer for automobiles or other vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,974 entitled SPRING BOOSTER DEVICE issued on Jan. 31, 1961 to D. M. Pemberton. This patent discloses a stabilizer device which includes an inflatable rubber bag positioned within a coil spring. The airbag is convoluted and maintains the shape to allow it to be positioned between two movable members to oppose their movement towards one another over a wide range of resistance values.
Still other patents as U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,940 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,899 show other devices which use springs in conjunction with plastic or rubber bags for stabilizing or suspension systems in various types of vehicles. In any event, as one can ascertain from the prior art, the use of a spring or a similar element which surrounds the bag makes for a relatively expensive assembly. Furthermore, the spring is subjected to wear and corrosion and hence such springs which surround the air bags have to be replaced or continuously monitored.
Furthermore, based on the spring action, there is a tendency of such springs to damage the bag due to the constant pressure exerted by the spring on the bag.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a stabilizer arrangement utilizing an elastomeric air bag which stabilizer arrangement eliminates the necessity for a spring and which arrangement is economical to fabricate and reliable in operation.